Hastings for President!
by FluteNinjaEm
Summary: Thirty-four and determined as ever to become the first female president of the United States, Spencer Hastings has no fear. Little does she know -A is pulling for the other candidate, and we all know that -A seldom loses.


**This is an idea I've been musing over for awhile, but I finally decided to write it out on my way back from a band competition. This is my first Pretty Little Liars fan fiction and my first fan fiction in awhile. I hope you all enjoy. Obviously, I don't own anything. Oh and by the way, I'm a firm believer in Spoby, but in this story he was A. He just isn't now. It'll all be explained later, don't you worry. I have a plan.**

* * *

Backstage, the Senator's nerves were tingling. She wasn't new to this, not at all. She'd been on the campaign trail practically since she'd gotten out of the University of Pennsylvania and headed to Washington. Granted it hadn't been her campaign, but since then she had plenty of her own experience. This was an entirely different game, however. She wasn't just campaigning for the support of her state, but for the entire country.

Spencer ran her hand quickly through her flawlessly blown-back hair before she stepped out on stage. The perfect smile that she'd spent years cultivating since elementary school appeared as she greeted her audience. **"Introducing your future president of the United States of America, Spencer Hastings,"** the announcer spoke before handing the microphone to Pennsylvania's brilliant young Senator.

**"Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here, representing the Democratic Party..."**

* * *

When Spencer stepped behind the curtain, her heart was beating at the speed of a race car. Her appearance, however, looked immaculate as ever. **"How did I do? Did I hit all the points in the Question/Answer portion?"** she calmly asked her communications director, Bryan Wilkinson. Bryan was her savior. Without him, she couldn't possibly have gotten so far in her career. He was her adviser and seemingly the only person in her office that had a sound mind the majority of time, including herself.

**"You could have elaborated more on your economics plan,"** he spoke honestly, glancing down at his clipboard. **"But you'll have another chance to do that at the Debate on Sunday."**

Spencer nodded, absorbing the information he was telling her. Most people in her situation would be freaking out, knowing they had screwed up on National Television. By not fully expanding on her plan, it made her look like she didn't have a good grasp on what she wanted to do. She was reassured by the fact that she'd have a chance to make up for her mistake in just another day, but she just wished she could have done better.

**"But your views on the Peliar bill,"** he added, his eyes connecting with hers for a second. **"Really well expressed."**

**"Thank you,"** she responded quietly, still disappointed by her mistake. She had obviously been too caught up in the moment.

* * *

Spencer arrived at the airport, with her security team not that far behind her. She had shed her blazer and instead was merely sporting a crisp, rose-colored, button shirt. Behind her, she dragged a plaid rolling suitcase. Her feet ached from standing in heels all day, but she chose not to say anything. Even though she was being accompanied only by the people she trusted the most, she wasn't comfortable showing weakness to anyone. And that included your average bunion.

Arriving at Gate 8, Spence sat down at one of the chairs closer to the windows and crossed her left leg over the right. "**How much longer til' we can board?"** she asked absentmindedly, while continuing to check her cell for the time simultaneously. Her mind was already fried and she knew it was just going to get worse as they reviewed her stances for the upcoming debate. **"I need to call Aria to discuss the draft she sent me for my next speech. I can't continue to say the same things over and over,"** she informed them. She didn't like thinking that her best friend (And half sister-in-law)'s words weren't good enough to inform the voters what Spencer was trying to express, but she had hired Aria to do a job. It had to get done. Besides, they could talk about life-stuff too. Spence's life was broadcasted all over the internet, but she was always curious to know how Aria and Jason's relationship was working out. **"The ideas are solid but we need a better presentation."**

She frowned when she clicked her phone on and realized that she only had two or so minutes before they had to load. The families with youngsters and the elderly were already showing their passes. _Well, at least I have time to check in with Toby_, she thought to herself.

Her fingers tapped across the screen of her LG as she typed out the message to her fiancé. She smiled, just thinking of him as her "fiancé" was enough to send shivers down her spine. They'd been through a lot with her career (and other various issues she'd rather not think about while the elections were still going on...no actually, she'd rather those items never come up again, but the chances of that actually happening was slim) but she was glad he had agreed to marry her the day after the primaries were over.

_I'm getting on the plane to NJ now and I'll Skype you the second I land, I promise,_ she wrote, hoping the message would go through. She knew how much she missed him, so she couldn't imagine how lonely he must be. And it was only going to get worse once the presidential race was just between her and one other. She sighed deeply. Toby had agreed. This was her dream, she had to go out and get it. She just wished it wasn't this hard.

**"Senator, it's time to board."** Spencer heard Bryan speak before she felt his gentle touch on her shoulder. Quickly coming out of her thoughts, she nodded, standing up and smoothing out the creases in her slacks. Her phone slid comfortably into one of the pockets as she took the handle of her luggage and led it with her to the first class compartment. She only stopped for a second to show her boarding pass.

* * *

When her phone buzzed, Spencer eagerly pulled it out, thinking it might be Toby's response already. Instead what she read almost made the future president of America pass out. **"Senator,"** Bryan started, but Spencer raised her hand. **"I'm fine,"** she whispered faintly, slowly lowering herself into her seat.

On the screen was a signature she had not read since high school, and it chilled her to the bone.

**"Miss, we're about to take off. Can you please put your phone away? And put on your seatbelt."**

**"Y-yeah, of course,"** Spencer answered, barely croaking the words out. Her face was pale, but no one was paying attention to her now. Or if they were, she didn't notice. All she could pay attention to were the words written across her phone's LCD screen.

_I hope you don't mind that I'm voting for the other candidate. Though if your "parents" won't even vote for you, I can't imagine you're surprised I won't. We both know why, but that's a secret I'll just have to save until closer to the vote. Good luck!_  
_- A_

* * *

**So what do you think? Favorite, comment, follow...basically do all those good stuff if you like it. If you don't like it, feel free to message me suggestions! Thank you :)**


End file.
